five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiny Bonnie (Updated)
Shiny Bonnie is a character created by Chica3.0. He is Shiny Freddy's bandmate, and just like all of the other Shiny Animatronics, he started off as a joke. Appearance Unlike his old appearance, Shiny Bonnie is a bluish-purplish colour. He has a pinkish-reddish bowtie and has pink cheeks, just like his old appearance. His body shape is really similar to Toy Bonnie's. His eyes are a greenish-bluish colour, and he has large buck teeth. He has eyebrows, that are just like Toy Bonnie's. (That's pretty much all I can say about him.) Personality Shiny Bonnie is really social during night time, because he can actually get off the stage and interact with his other friends. He isn't friendly with his old counterparts, because he can get really aggressive with them. He is usually violent towards the night guard, because he thinks that they're a really old Bonnie endoskeleton, and will try to violently kill them if he gets them. Shiny Bonnie loves children, so he is brutal to people who are nasty to them, and because Purple Guy died in Springtrap, Shiny Bonnie's wish is that Springtrap never gets torn apart so Purple Guy's spirit can't escape. He stays in a room for a long time if one of his friends are there, due to his social behaviour. If anyone tries to hurt him, he'll find a way to fight back. He isn't as strong as Shiny Freddy, but he doesn't fear him because they are really good friends. He moves slowly, so he can have more time with his friends. Because he's so social, he'd like to meet some new animatronics. He'd also regret being scrapped, because he's a really friendly animatronic towards children. Backstory In 1993, back at FNAF 1's pizzeria, Shiny Bonnie was a vacant, lifeless head that was brand new. He was made with the other Shiny animatronic heads at that time, although Shiny Freddy's head was made in 1987, right after the Toy Animatronics were scrapped. They were kept in the Safe Room along with Springtrap's empty suit. They got moved into another pizzeria in 2002. He was kept there with his future friends for 13 years. After that, he was moved back to the FNAF 1 pizzeria. After the other animatronics got dismantled, his head was put in the Toy Animatronic box. When the horror attraction burned down, his head was found. In 2022, his other body parts were made, and his endoskeleton was crafted. He became an animatronic, then. Relationships Other Shiny Animatronics Shiny Bonnie is very friendly with his other friends. They get on very well together, and are very social. Even if he's the most social out of all of them. Toy Bonnie Shiny Bonnie dislikes his old counterpart, because they're so violent towards each other. They have gotten into a fight before, and after that, Toy Bonnie's hands and a part of his lower jaw were ripped off to prevent him from hurting Shiny Bonnie. Springtrap Shiny Bonnie doesn't mind Springtrap. The only thing that Shiny Bonnie dislikes about Springtrap is that Purple Guy is inside of him, and will possess him for a long time. In Game Shiny Bonnie has only appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Chica3.0's Version) so far. He moves around very slowly, and it takes about 2 minutes (game time) for him to reach the Office. He starts on the Show Stage, and then moves to the Dining Area. After that, he moves to The Function Room. He then wanders into the Back Room, and after that he moves into the West Hall. He makes his way into your Office, but not if you shut the door. He can move into other random areas, too. He can repeat his movement pattern sometimes. Trivia - He was first made as a joke character. - His original name was "Bonnie 3.0". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics